Orgulho e preconceito
by ElizabethMeredithCullen
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen tem uma larga barreira entre eles. Srta. Swan é uma moça sem dote, segunda de cinco filhas, longe de ser a mais docil das mulheres. Sr. Cullen é de familia nobre e de grande fortuna, orgulhoso de si e de suas origens. poderiam duas pessoas tão diferentes de apaixonarem?


ADAPTAÇÃO

É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um homem solteiro, possuidor de uma boa fortuna, deve estar necessitado de esposa. Por pouco que os sentimentos ou as opiniões de tal homem sejam conhecidos ao se fixar numa nova localidade, essa verdade se encontra de tal modo impressa nos espíritos das famílias vizinhas que o rapaz é desde logo considerado a propriedade legítima de uma das suas filhas.

— Caro Sr. Swan — disse-lhe um dia a sua esposa —, já ouviu dizer que Netherfield Park foi alugado afinal? — Sr. Swan respondeu que não sabia.

— Pois foi — assegurou ela. — Sra. Long acabou de sair daqui e me contou tudo. — Sr. Swan não respondeu. — Afinal não deseja saber quem é o locatário? — gritou a mulher, impacientemente.

— Você é quem está querendo me dizer e eu não faço nenhuma objeção a isto. — Este convite foi suficiente. — Pois, meu caro, você deve saber que Sra. Long disse que Netherfield foi alugado por um rapaz de grande fortuna, oriundo da Inglaterra. E que além disso ele chegou segunda-feira numa elegante caleça a fim de visitar a propriedade. Ficou tão encantado que entrou imediatamente em negócio com Sr. Morris; Sra. Long falou também que ele entrará na posse do prédio antes do dia de São Miguel. Alguns dos seus criados devem chegar já na próxima semana.

— Como se chama ele?

— McCarty.

— É casado ou solteiro?

— Oh, solteiro, naturalmente, meu caro. Solteiro e muito rico! Quatro ou cinco mil libras por ano. Que boa coisa para as nossas meninas, hem?

— Como assim? De que modo pode isso afetá-las?

— Meu caro Sr. Swan — replicou a esposa —, como você, às vezes, é enfadonho! Deve saber que ando pensando em casar uma delas...

— Será este o projeto do homem ao se instalar aqui?

— Projeto? Tolice... Como é que você pode dizer uma coisa destas? É até muito provável que ele se apaixone por uma delas. Portanto, assim que chegue, você deve ir visitá-lo.

— Não vejo motivo para isto. Você pode ir com as meninas, ou pode até mandá-las sozinhas, o que talvez ainda seja melhor, pois como você é tão bela quanto qualquer uma delas Sr. McCarty pode preferi-la.

— Você está me lisonjeando. Decerto já tive o meu quinhão de beleza, mas não ambiciono ser nada de extraordinário agora. Quando uma mulher tem cinco filhas crescidas, deve deixar de pensar em vaidades.

— Em casos como esses, em geral, uma mulher não tem muito que pensar em beleza.

— Mas meu caro, você deve realmente ir ver Sr. McCarty , quando ele chegar.

— Não quero assumir esse compromisso.

— Mas lembre-se das suas filhas. Pense que partido seria para uma delas! Sir William e Lady Webber estão decididos a ir. É exclusivamente por motivo idêntico, pois você sabe que em geral eles não visitam recém chegados. Deve ir, pois a nós, mulheres, será impossível fazê-lo, se antes você não o fizer.

— Creio que isto é excesso de escrúpulos da sua parte. Tenho certeza de que Sr. McCarty terá muito prazer em vê-la. Além disso eu lhe enviarei algumas linhas por seu intermédio, assegurando-lhe que darei o meu consentimento para que ele se case com qualquer das meninas que escolher, embora devesse acrescentar um elogio para a minha pequena Bella.

— Desejo que não faça tal coisa. Bella não é melhor do que as outras. Estou convencida de que não tem metade da beleza de Rosalie. E nem sequer metade do bom humor de Jéssica. Mas você não cessa de manifestar a sua preferência por ela.

— Nenhuma delas tem muito o que se lhes recomende — respondeu Sr. Swan. — São tolas e ignorantes como as outras moças. Mas Bella é realmente um pouco mais viva do que as irmãs.

— Como é que pode falar mal assim dos próprios filhos, Sr. Swan? Você se compraz em aborrecer-me; não tem nenhuma pena dos meus pobres nervos.

— Está enganada, minha cara. Tenho muito respeito pelos seus nervos. São meus velhos amigos. Venho escutando você falar a respeito deles com grande consideração, pelo menos durante esses últimos vinte anos.

— Ah, você não sabe o que eu sofro!

— Espero que você se restabeleça e viva bastante tempo para ver muitos rapazes com quatro mil libras anuais de rendimentos se instalarem na vizinhança.

— Pouco nos adiantará que venham vinte deles se você se recusar a visitá-los.

— Pode ficar certa, minha querida, de que quando chegarem os vinte eu os visitarei a todos.

Sr. Swan era um misto tão curioso de vivacidade, humor sarcástico, reserva e capricho, que a experiência de vinte e três anos juntos tinha sido insuficiente para que a sua esposa lhe conhecesse o caráter. O espírito de sua mulher era menos difícil de compreender; tratava-se de uma senhora dotada de inteligência medíocre, pouca cultura e gênio instável. Quando se aborrecia imaginava que estava nervosa. A única preocupação da sua vida era casar as filhas. Seu consolo, fazer visitas e saber novidades.


End file.
